This is the Story of Amelia Pond
by 003D
Summary: "When little Amy was awoken by the noise of a rhythmic horn, her first thought was that she fell asleep outside. She was trying to recollect what happened that night. A second later, she gave herself the biggest smile. He's here!" A little passage explaining what happened after the Doctor read Amy's last farewell, and when younger Amy was waiting for the Doctor in the Eleventh Hour


1/28/13

This is the Story of Amelia Pond

_Can I have an apple?... The crack in your wall, does it scare you?... I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off… apples, bacon, beans, and bread and butter _(with my dish thrown out the door)_… I need fish sticks and custard… Amelia Pond, like a name in a fairy tale… Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey, do you know what the crack is?... Two parts of time and space that should have never touched… Everything's going to be fine… It's not a box; it's a time machine… Give me five minutes, and I'll be right back… Trust me, I'm the Doctor… Geronimo!_

Those lines were running through Amelia's head while packing her straw-patterned suitcase. She placed her clothes, and stuffed bear in there. The necessities brought by a seven-year-old girl, who's about to travel through time and space with a mad man in a box. Amy ran through the dark, cool night. Slamming her bag down, she sat on it. Doing as the man instructed, she waited, and laid her face on her tired arms. 5 minutes later… 10… 60… eventually, the Scottish girl fell asleep.

…

When Amy was awoken by the noise of a rhythmic horn, her first thought was that she fell asleep outside, and was trying to recollect what happened that night. A second later, she gave herself the biggest smile.

_He's here!_

This time, the time machine landed in her yard right-side-up, and not showing signs of combustion. A few seconds later, the man she met earlier got out of the box with a new outfit.

"You made it! You actually made it! Not exactly five minutes, but that's ok!" The Doctor looked at younger Amy, having the memories flood through his mind. He smiled graciously at the girl.

"_You're here for a reason. You have a job to do, a promise,"_ was what the Doctor thought to himself.

"Well, here I am, Amelia Pond. Everywhere and anywhere. All possible because of-"

"The time machine!" Amy got up, and started jumping a bit. The Doctor chuckled at the innocent child.

"However, you're going to have to wait a little longer." Amy's smile was wiped away, and she stopped hopping.

"Oh, don't act like that, Amy. I never said that you're not coming with me."

"But… I waited. I did what you told me."

"Hey," The Doctor went up to her, and kneeled down to her height, "I'm sorry, Amelia, but you're going to have to be a bit patient." Amy looked down, and tried not to show her face. Her body shot up a bit from her crying.

"Oh, Amy, no need to cry! I promise. Here," the Doctor gestured her to sit back down on her bag. Amy looked up, and finally did so after a few seconds of pouting.

"Amy, I'm going to tell you a story," the Doctor stopped a bit to make sure he fully got Amy's attention, "If you're patient, days will come in which you will never forget," Amy leaned in to listen, "If you're patient, you'll go to sea and fight pirates," Amy widened her eyes, and wiped her teary eyes, quickly so she wouldn't miss a word from him, "You'll fall in love with a man who'll wait two thousand years to keep you safe."

"Wait a minute, I'm not falling in love for a random boy. That's disgusting!" The Doctor couldn't help but smile 'till his cheeks turned red.

"Oh, don't worry. This man is probably one of the greatest people I've ever met. You will be in great care with him, and so will he with you by his side," Amy giggled at the comment,

"However, that's not all! Oh no. You'll give hope to the greatest painter who ever lived, and save a whale in outer space," Amy titled her head, and was trying to respond to the last statement given. However, she wouldn't let herself get distracted by some silly comment. She kept on staring at the man, waiting for more.

"Amy. These amazing, outrageous things I just told you, that isn't even half of the things you will experience. However, you must be patient. This, after all, is your story." Amy no longer had any tears. All that she did was smile, and imagined the possibilities of even greater things happening to her.

"Oh, Amy Pond. The girl who waited…"

She traced her eyes from the Doctor's, and from there looked down towards his chin, then at his bowtie. She giggled.

"I like your bowtie!" Amy took both ends of the neckwear, and gently played with it. The Doctor raised his eyebrow, making sure he heard that right.

"I'm sorry, Amelia, but did you say you 'liked' my bowtie?"

"Yep! If I said I didn't, then I'd be lying!" The Doctor gave a grateful smile at the girl.

"Stay safe, Amelia. Be patient."

"Wait, I won't have to wait for a long time, right? I don't want to old like my aunt." The Doctor chuckled, "Heh, don't worry. You won't be." Amy gave a reassuring smile, and nodded her head. The Doctor regretfully got up, slowly while keeping eye contact with Amy. He looked away, and faced his TARDIS.

"Goodbye Amy. May we meet I can't tell you when!" The Doctor forced a smile, and tried not to look back. The Doctor opened the doors.

"Goodbye raggedy man!" The Doctor, right before shutting the door, froze there. A tear rolled down his face. He didn't know why, for there would be no way that Amy would call him that. Well, now at least. Did she call him raggedy man? Did she not, and just say goodbye? Well, the Doctor will never know. He went to his controls, and pressed the various buttons on the panel. He looked up at the screen, staring down at Amy. He saw her waving at the TARDIS. Before pulling his lever, he thought to himself for a minute.

"This is the story of Amelia Pond," the Doctor told out loud to himself…

_and this is how it ends…_


End file.
